Dramione
by my-crazy-mind
Summary: A fanfiction on Draco and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat down on an empty bench in the courtyard. No one else was out there; it was peaceful, for once. It was a warm summer day with the end of the term approaching fast, and Hermione was doing her best to study all she could. Everywhere else in Hogwarts was too busy, it was rare she could find an empty, quiet space to sit and read now. She opened her Herbology book, turned to page 394 and begam reading, enjoying the warm sunlight on her fair skin.

It was silent, except for the light breathing from Hermione and the sound of the light breeze which led Hermiones wild curls into a dance. The sun shone bright, and lit up the courtyard making it a perfect place to relax.

After a few minutes of sitting there enjoying the beautiful day, she heard the sound of swift footsteps, getting closer. 'I knew it was too good to be true,' she thought to herself. She slowly closed the book and looked up to see a sharp, mysterious face in front of her, Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair looked ruffled from the breeze, his face still pale despite the sun yet his presence felt warm and safe to Hermione. She scooted over on the bench, leaving plenty of room for him to sit. He stood.

She looked back down at her book, opened and continued to read for a while. She could still feel his presence by her, leading her to lift her warm brown eyes up. He stood in the same place in front of her, his face in a trance, staring at her. She moved her hand to pat the seat. He slowly moved to sit down, not taking his eyes off of her. She continued to read for a while but eventually stopped, annoyed with his constant stare.

'What? What do you want?' She whispered to him in a sharp tone, not wanting to ruin the silence. He sat quietly, brushed one of her wild curls away from her face and continued to stare, his grey eyes into her warm brown. She looked at him, 'isn't this what I've always wanted? To have him her with me?', she thought to herself, 'No, it's probably a mistake. Why would he want ME?' Hermione looked away, down at her lap and slowly put her wild curls back behind her ear, her light brown hair shining in the daylight. Draco watched, and then held her hand. He was surprised when she didn't let go. Draco let out a small grin, amazing Hermione to see him smile for once instead of smirk. She even kind of...liked it.

They sat for a while, holding hands, enjoying the fresh air and each other's company, occasionally muttering some words to each other such as, 'I love the sunshine today.' or 'It's great to be in peace for once.'.

'I've always loved him, but he's always been so mean. Why is he doing this now? Maybe I should say something...' Hermiones began to worry, 'Why was this happening?' But before she could speak, Draco moved his head to face hers, instead of looking at the empty courtyard. She did the same, moving hers to face his. His hand rose up, and lifted her head up from her chin, and brought it closer to his face. Their noses were almost touching, starring eye to eye Draco whispered, ' You know, I've always loved you.' and Hermione slowly whispered back, not looking away from his mysterious grey eyes, 'you know, I always have too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tip-toed back up the stairs towards Gryffindor common room. She had spent the whole afternoon, and evening, missing dinner, with Draco. They had talked non-stop, about everything they could. Hermione had never felt more relaxed than being in his presence. With the warm afternoon sunlight and Draco by her side, she had forgotten the World. Now, after realising how late it was, she was trying to sneak back in without being questioned. She got in through the painting no trouble, it was when she walked inside there was.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHAT HAPPENED? HARRY AND I WERE SO WORRIED.' Ron screamed down her ear the minute she walked in. While Hermione and Draco had spent there day together, Ron and Harry had been looking for Hermione, worrying where she could be. At least Ron was, Harry was more focused on avoiding Snape as he followed his every move. In the end, they stopped searching and hoped she would turn up, which she did… 6 hours later.

The common room was empty, except for Ron in front of her and Harry sitting at one of the few chairs in the room. A warm fire was crackling giving the small room a cosy touch.

'ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? WHAT HAPPENED HERMIONE?!' Ron was still screaming at her, his face as red as his hair. Harry sat in the background, quietly watching, looking amused at Ron's temper.

Hermione stood still; starring at Ron's concerned yet angered face. She couldn't tell them, they despised Draco as much as she was supposed to. But she couldn't control the way she feel, the way she loved him. She stood quietly listening to him roar at her, and then made up an excuse about being at the library. She would have to tell them soon, but it could wait. It wasn't like they were dating anyway… yet.


End file.
